custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Stone
Toa Stones are normal stones that a Toa has given an amount of their Toa Energy (not to be confused with elemental energy) into. When activated on a Suva or being touched to the Kanohi, a destined Matoran will become a Toa and the Toa whose energy was in the stone becomes a Turaga. History The ability to create Toa Stones has existed as long as the Toa have, starting with Helryx 100,000 years ago. Since then, Toa Stones have been given by Toa to worthy Matoran and transformed into Toa. Known Toa Stones # The set Toa Lhikan gave to Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Nuju and Whenua. # The set the Toa Metru hid on Mata Nui. Later Takua found them and placed them on a Suva. Instead of transforming Matoran into Toa, the stones sent the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters to arrive at Mata Nui. # The ones Turaga Takanuva used and gave to Kapura, Dalu, Tanma, Balta, and Velika. # One that Tollubo looted from the corpse of a Skrall and later used. # One that Toa Varna and Glon were tasked with delivering to a Po-Matoran during the Toa/Dark Hunter War in the Fractures universe. # The one that Taunce found and used to turn him into a Toa. # In the Shattered Peace Continuum, Garan, Kazi, Tanma, Hawi, Dekar, and Solek were transformed into Toa by six Toa Stones in the Great Temple. # On the Southern Continent, a dead Guardian's essence is transfered to a Toa Stone in the center of his or her Kana, which will then transfer the essence into the Matoran chosen to be the next Guardian. Misconceptions Below are some common misconceptions about Toa Stones and what they can do. *No matter what the Element of the Toa who created the Toa Stone, the Matoran will become a Toa of the Element they were as a Matoran. Example: A Toa of Plasma would not make another Toa of Plasma out of a Po-Matoran, but instead make a Toa of Stone since a Po-Matoran's Element is Stone. *Toa Stones do not infuse Matoran with Toa Power, but rather awaken Toa Power that is already dormant within the Matoran: thus, if a Matoran is not destined to become a Toa, they will not. *Only Matoran can become Toa. *Toa Stones are not the only things that can create Toa. When Takua put on the Avohkii, he transformed into Takanuva. Lightning from the Red Star also transformed the Toa Inika. Additionally, the combination of eight pieces of the Golden Armor caused Jollun to transform into a Toa in the Deserts of Death universe. *A Matoran would not be transformed into a set form by a Toa Stone but it would transform the Matoran into what it thought a Toa would look like. Example: The Toa Metru took on a form similar to their precursor Lhikan because that was what they believed most Toa would look like. *The Toa Inika had unique transformations because of the Red Star. *An individual Toa can create a maximum of six Toa stones. *Even if a Toa put all their power into Toa Stones, they would not become Turaga until the stone was used. Category:Toa